Early Cross
by Vedon
Summary: Young Harry Potter discovers his intelligence at a very young age. His life is about to go on normally untill he joins up with blackstar and tsubaki. as if that wasn't enough, he also meets natsu and erza (oh yeah, and gray, the stripper).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fire Bird**

Note:This is my first fanfiction. Please Review!

P.S. I like mustaches and I would say pie but I don't like it

DISCLAIMER: Characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and Takuya Igarashi

Some of the funniest things that happen in life are when parents are convinced that their child is a prodigy. This story, in this way, is ironic. Harry Potter discovered that when he was dumped unceremoniously on Number Four's Privet Drive welcome mat which the despicable residents had place only a month previously. At 1, after being raised in a house enchanted with Fidlious's safety Charm Harry had taught himself to talk in full sentences. As a 2 year old, he had begun to read and write in full sentences. Now 3 year old Harry Potter was the equivalent to a third grader.

It was six 'o'clock in the morning but Harry's rather young mind wanted out. He rolled out of the top drawer of Dudley's Chest of drawers. He padded out of the room in his awkward toddler gait to get his breakfast, attempting to not wake Dudley.

"Whatcha' Doin'?" Dudley murmured. Harry Sighed. With the mind of a Five year old he answered.

"I'm checking the mail."

"Again?"

"Well it changes every day you see." Dudley stuck out his tongue at Harry.

"I'm not stupid." Dudley stated.

"Well, that's news to me." He opened his mouth to yell for Harry's aunt but decided against it. The last time he had tried to ruin Harry's breakfast, he had hauled off and socked Dudley in the arm.

Harry sat by the door until Dudley's snores rang out and plodded off to the kitchen. He placed his hand to fridge and winced when he felt the biting cold. Harry took a package of bacon and a dozen eggs out of the fridge. Normally he wouldn't cook bacon as the smell might wake his arse of an uncle but today he was feeling particularly belligerent. Soon the smell was wafting around the kitchen as Harry enjoyed a real breakfast.

"BOOYYYY!" Uncle Vernon thundered from upstairs, waking everyone on their half of the street. Unknown to Vernon, neighbors often called him their "Morning Rooster" and actually used him to make sure they woke up before seven 'o' clock. Harry winced horribly and shoved his plate into the dishwasher. It had taken practice but nowadays it never clattered around like it used to. His fork followed with the same procedure and the chair was scooted back to its original position.

Harry pattered down the hall-way and climbed back into his "bed". He couldn't help but to smile as Uncle Vernon thundered past his doorway, only to return later, puzzled at seeing him in bed.

Dudley began to cry from being so rudely awakened and Uncle Vernon rushed to his aid, now with Petunia behind him. Harry just smiled and turned over. Dudley had unwittingly helped him out of a tight spot.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry had never known the extent of his skills until the SMSP testing, Florida's new test that anyone under the age of 10. Harry, of course, sailed right through the test only to be given a firm lecture on how he was a freak for doing better than Dudley, who had gotten only 3/10 correct on his age groups test.

Petunia had taken Dudley to the church only to be told that they knew she had a second child in her care that would a test. Aunt Petunia, seething had arrived home and thrown Harry in the car. Almost literally. She didn't have the physical strength to actually throw him into the car and when she had tried her back had popped, making so the all-around lazy Uncle Vernon had to drive them.

He arrived just in time to see the preacher throw out a muscular, yet small blue haired boy around Harry's age yelling that he would surpass god. Harry looked on in amusement as a tall six year old begging for his admittance. Harry had to admit, she had some good points no matter how weirdly she dressed (in something like a long tunic) and no matter how weird her hair was (waist length and tied in some sort of simple ponytail). Harry giggled when she made such a good argument that the preacher had to let them back in. However much he had found that funny, it was even more so when the blue haired kid tried to look cool and got thrown right back out.

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon said with a glance at the two kids, especially the blue-haired one who was now doing one-handed handstand push-ups. So these were the "freaks" his Aunt and Uncle hated. He personally thought they seemed kind of nice.

WHAM! A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head and lights popped in front of his eyes. Eye's watering, he stumbled after his Uncle and cousin, not noticing the stunned looks from the blue-haired kid and six year old.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Time was ticking Dudley had been taking a long time finish his warm-up and Harry needed to evaluate his answers in order to tell which ones he needed to get wrong. Harry had decided that there was no harm in doing well on the warm-up so he finished perfectly with detailed answers. Dudley had practically finished by now so Harry got the main idea of what he needed to get on his quiz and turned in his quiz on what would soon be a pile on the examiner's desk.

The examiner nodded curtly and told him he could go outside and play until he called him back in. Harry practically skipped out the door to go find blue-haired boy and friend.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry found the boy marveling over the jungle gym and the girl swinging on the swings ignoring the boy. "I tell ya! I totally aced it!" the boy exclaimed.

"That's only because Shinigami-Sama taught that to us over a year ago." The girl tried to explain. "In fact, we wouldn't even have had to take the test if you hadn't stumbled into that boat."

"God would never get lost, I was testing my sense of direction." The boy shot out. The girl sighed.

"You know you don't have any sense of direction." She stated.

"Untrue!"

"Oh yeah!" she retorted losing her calm, "Which way is your right!?"

The boy pointed to his left.

"WRONG!" the girl shouted pointing a finger at Harry's side.

"Hey! Who're you?!" The boy asked, seeing Harry.

The girl jumped in between them. "Harry." Harry retorted, again feeling belligerent.

"WOA!" The kid with the blue-hair exclaimed in awe.

"You're immune. Nice job!" said the girl, seeming to shimmer a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The blue-haired kid started to tear up. "WAAAHHHH! I was going to be the one to surpass god!"

"Calm down!" the girl said. "Just because he's magical doesn't mean that he is going to surpass god!"

Blue-hair smiled up at her. "Kay!" the girl sighed. The kid rolled back and flipped up to standing. "I'm Blackstar! But you can call me 'the big man'. This is Tsubaki! But you can call her 'the big man's weapon'."

"I resent that." said the girl. "Anyways, Blackstar is obsessed with overpowering god so when your magic made you immune to my fear wave, he thought you were going to surpass him before Blackstar could!"

Harry was stunned. "Magic? Fear wave?" If Harry had been stunned it was nothing compared to Tsubaki.

"You mean you don't know?" She sighed, "I knew that man treats you badly but that doesn't mean you shouldn't know… okay you're magical. I can't really put my finger on it but you just are."

"He doesn't know?" asked Blackstar. "Great I can teach you to be a meister!"

"Hold it!" said Tsubaki, "He won't be able to have a partner without colliding, in fact," she said studying his face, "he doesn't even know what a meister is."

Harry nodded.

Blackstar stood up.

Tsubaki sighed. "Meisters are generally individuals with exceptional wavelengths that're paired up with weapons should both the meister and weapon have a compatible wavelength. This is based on the personalities of the potential meister and weapon. Should they be compatible, the individual would be able to utilize their chosen partner with ease. However, if one's wavelength isn't compatible, dangerous effects from the rejection can result in injury and possibly death in extreme cases."

"Hold it… what wave lengths and what weapons?" Harry inquired.

"I'm Blackstar's weapon. And the wave lengths are coming from souls. Weapons are humans with the ability to change their body into weapons of some sort of weapon, or is some cases, different ones. When a meister and weapon apply at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) well first of all, it's where we come from. Founded on April 1st by Death, the famed Grim Reaper, the organizations acts as a world power and primary authority for the killing of any potential threats. If weapons there manage to swallow 99 kishin souls (Demon souls) and 1 witch soul, they are eligible and very likely to become one of lord Death's personal Death Scythes. Me and Blackstar are working on having me eligible but he's a little bit to bull-headed and I end up babysitting him." She ended with a smile.

"Yep… HEY! The Big Man will take you down!" yelled Blackstar as he lunged at Tsubaki.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This had gone on for a while Tsubaki hinting about Blackstar's clumsiness and such and going over the fine points (Like the fact that they were there accidently because Blackstar had fallen into a leaving cruise ship and Tsubaki needed to come) before Harry was called back in.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The examiner sighed. "I don't know how you do it." Harry started to ask but he cut him off. You're skills are close to that of a fifth grader and you finished in no time flat." He shook his head. "You'll have to bring your parents over here."

"My parents are dead." Harry stated flatly.

"Then how did you get here?"

"My 'loving' aunt and uncle drove me and my cousin here."

"Then you have to bring them over."

"Why? It was just a practice test."

The examiner gave a pained smile. "Actually that WAS the test." Harry was at loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Something about all young boys is that they are very talkative when given the chance, so naturally, Harry wasn't at loss for word for long.

"Why do I need to get by aunt and uncle? Why can't I retake the test?" Harry inquired.

"Why would you need to retake the test?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"If you don't tell me I might not let you know why I need to see them."

Harry decided that since he was already in the roll of bad-boy, he might as well continue. "Crap."

The examiner stared. "Boys do not swear, hear me?"

Harry smiled sweetly. "You know the pastor of this church? Well his name is Mr. Snodgrass. But we all call him Mr. Snot-As-."

"Okay! I get it!" Obviously the examiner had had enough because after a very lengthy lecture Harry was set free. WITHOUT aunt petunia or uncle Vernon coming in.

Harry clutched his A+ report, quite pleased with himself and proceeded onto the playground.

There Blackstar was being rapped on the head with a large had. The owner of which… was coming out of a window?

Harry sprinted over to Blackstar. "Hey man!" he greeted Harry cheerfully. "I saw your report! It was great!" He obviously had a new respect for Harry.

"Yeah well…" Harry grinned modestly. Then he remembered. "What's that hand?"

Tsubaki laughed. "This is Shinigami-Sama, I'm just watching the show."

"Show?"

"Yeah, Blackstar is getting a dressing-down for leaving DWMA!" She exclaimed before turning back to face the window.

Harry had a look in the window himself "Uh…" A sort of hooded man was in… a sky? No. It was a room that looked like a sky. "Hi." He stated, not sure what else to say.

The hooded man giggled like a maniac. "Hello you must be Harry. Nice to meet you I say!" He trailed off. "Oh yes! Tsubaki here told me of your mistreating's but the thing is, we couldn't have you here at DWMA! Sorry! Your magic is apparently incompatible to others on a minimal scale. If you are in the room with any more than twenty magical people, you'd get the shiveries! If a kishin finds you, you would probably be a goner so Blackstar and Tsubaki here will stay with you for a year and enhance your abilities… YYAAAAYYYY!"

"What?" Asked Blackstar. "The big man has places to go and things to see!"

The Shinigami gave a creepy smile. "That's funny, I never heard of any 'Big Man' Shorter than three feet! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gaassppp) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He broke off into raucous laughter.

A vein in Blackstar's forehead popped out and the sight of him being that ticked off sent Tsubaki into giggles. She soon sobered. "He _is_ right though." She stated. "We need to find 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul."

"Not so fast Blackstar is the only person powerful enough but he isn't smart enough to defeat more than three kishins just yet. But after a while, you'll be powerful enough and he'll hopefully be smart enough. But in the meantime just patien-pai-pai-p-p," he trailed off like he was about to sneeze, "PAITENCE!HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He started laughing again.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and started rattling off a list of facts about herself to Harry. "I'm six, my favorite color is white, I like cranberries, I HATE waiting in line..." She stopped, "and so and so."

Harry rattled off a similar list and ignored the bored looking Blackstar.

"You know when Shinigami-Sama told us to watch you and help you out, he meant it." Tsubaki said.

"Okay great I'll see you in the playground tomorrow!" Harry said planning to leave as he saw the Dursley's car coming down the road to the parking lot.

"Not so fast, He REALLY meant it. "Like the type of mean it where we need to hide at your house."  
>"Really?" asked Harry, thinking of it like an ultimate sleepover.<p>

"But I wanna stay here!" whined Blackstar.

"Think of it as being a ninja Blackstar." Said Tsubaki.

Blackstar's eyes widened. "RIGHT!" He pulled up his scarf to conceal everything but his eyes and began loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song which sent Harry into laughter.

As Harry straightened up he saw an aunt petunia coming across the lawn and assumed a serious look. "How are you going to get to my house?" he said quickly.

"Does your car have a sun-roof?" asked Tsubaki.

"No."

"Good. Blackstar can change me into a grappling hook and we can ride on the top." She explained. "It's okay!" she with one look at Harry's face. "We do stunts like this all of the time. Distract your aunt right before she gets in." Blackstar and Tsubaki darted off.

"Harry!" his aunt called in a shrill voice.

"Coming!" He jogged over to her, seeing Blackstar and Tsubaki climb a tree directly above their car. He looked on with interest as Tsubaki disappeared in a bright flash and Blackstar was left holding a grappling hook.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The car ride had been exhilarating to say the least. Or rather heart-stopping.

Harry had seen Blackstar making faces at him by the stoplights and when aunt petunia had turned to ask him for his grade, he thought he had been caught for sure. But when she repeated herself he looked out the window and saw… nothing. Luckily he didn't need to face aunt petunia just yet though because at that moment the light turned green.

When he finally arrived home, Dudley had been feeling carsick in the front seat so aunt petunia bundled him inside with a warning to Harry to lock the door.

Harry quickly climbed out and beckoned Blackstar and his grappling hook down. Tsubaki rapidly transformed and clapped her hand over Blackstar's mouth to stifle a belated whoop of excitement. They jumped down (or in Blackstar's case, flipped) and Harry led them around the back garden, showing them a place to hide in the hedges. After promising Blackstar it would be temporary until he could get up to his cupboard and instruct them getting inside the house through the small window.

Harry sprinted back around the house, locked the door, dodged inside, dropped his results on the kitchen table, and skidded into his cupboard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As Harry turned into his cupboard, he saw something very odd. Aunt petunia was outside gardening and behind her was… Blackstar. Still wearing his ninja mask, he snuck around behind her preparing to scare her.

"OUCH!" Harry squeaked, drawing aunt petunia's attention to him. Harry dodged beneath the window just in time.

"Dudders?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Harry grinned throwing his voice across the green behind the house he yelled in a whiney Dudley voice, "MOOOMMMMMYYYY! A spider bit meeeee!"

It worked incredibly well. "POPKINS!" Aunt petunia screeched, taking off with her garden gloves still on.

Tsubaki and Blackstar couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out giggling at Petunia's retreating back.

"C'mere!" Harry called. Within minutes, the cupboard was cramped.

"Shinigami-Sama contacted us when we were hiding, we need to stay with you for a year to adjust your soul wavelength so that you can come back to school with us." Tsubaki explained.

Harry smiled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Harry ran to the garage and withdrew Uncle Vernon's Grunnings Drill, screws, and hinges. When Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were tending to Dudley's "wounds" (He actually had gotten stung by a bee) He led Tsubaki and Blackstar over to the hallway leading up to his room. In the wall, there was plenty of plain old Drywall. Harry had asked what Uncle Vernon would do with the thick wall in the hallway a long time ago and uncle Vernon said it was seven feet deep and Freaks should just stay out of it but now it would have two, sometimes THREE freaks in it.

Blackstar fetched a marker while Tsubaki fetched a yardstick and protractor. Within minutes they had all returned and Harry carefully marked out a square on the wall that even Dudley could fit into. Harry then asked if Tsubaki had a form that would work like a saw and Tsubaki complied by changing into a shadow scythe. Harry told Blackstar to cut out the section he had marked using Tsubaki which Blackstar did, quite quickly. Harry screwed two hinges into it and used the Drill to make a "Mouse-hole" in the bottom. Harry then asked Blackstar to extend Tsubaki to her full length (Six feet) and slice straight into the wall on either side of the space the door had revealed. Blackstar did so and was rewarded by being given two more cuts two feet into the wall sideways INSIDE of the wall. Harry scooped out the three large slices of wall and placed them on the yard out back. He judged the door and walls had at least six inches of thickness left to provide a nice sound-blocker.

Harry and Blackstar shut themselves into the room and dragged the first slice by the mouse-hole to cover the space. It was pitch-black so Tsubaki transformed into a lantern which Blackstar held closely to the hinges so the Harry could see as he screwed them in. When Harry pushed the door open Blackstar burst out.

"LIGHT!" He practically yelled.

Harry snorted. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Yep!" chimed the lantern in his hands.

Harry smiled and shut the door, hiding the room from sight perfectly. He couldn't even discern a crack, other than the mouse-hole they used to move it.

Tsubaki re-transformed and looked at the fourteen foot by six foot room. "Cool!"

"Yeah but Blackstar still has a lot of work to do."

"EH?"  
>"Remember the huge block we chopped out? Well you can exercise by dragging that to the dump a few streets away."<p>

"YAY!" Blackstar rushed outside and had actually progressed half of the way before Harry and Tsubaki caught up. When Blackstar had finished, they jogged back to the supermarket and purchased two bedrolls and cots, three chairs, and a round table. Blackstar stumbled under the table while Harry and Tsubaki each managed a chair.

By the time that they had gotten back, sweat was pouring from Blackstar and Tsubaki literally made him hose off before they went into the special room. Blackstar thumped the table down in the middle of the room and Harry promptly moved it off to one side, into the corner. Tsubaki set the chairs around it and Harry ran off to Dudley's second bedroom. By the time he had returned, Blackstar had set the bedrolls on top of the cot and placed against either side of the long walls.

Harry had brought Dudley's X-box that he had thrown in to have room for a PC3, big screen T.V. that had gotten in when an episode from one of his favorite shows didn't play out the way he wanted them to, D.S. games that he had gotten rid of to make more space in his case, and two of his D.S. that he had thrown into the room when he couldn't beat certain levels on them. Tsubaki stared.

"Won't he miss these?"

"Nope! He thinks it's all junk!" He saw Tsubaki's face. "He's spoiled."

"You don't say."

Harry set up the T.V. in the middle of the room on top of a coffee table that someone had thrown away because of a long scratch running along the top and hooked up the X-box. He took an old picture frame and took the inside of two of Dudley's D.S. cases and glued them onto the back. After he hung it on the wall he installed a shelf and placed all of games into the pockets. Tsubaki and Blackstar were unpacking their stuff onto the cots and when they looked up, their Mouths fell open. The barley used D.S.'s and games seemed to send a shine into their eyes and when Blackstar's eyes fell on the T.V. He practically squealed and flew to the X-box. Which virtually covered the scratch.

"Than-" Blackstar and Tsubaki started.

"BOOOYYYYY!" The morning rooster called.

Harry shut the door before realizing he had just shut Blackstar in the black and cracked it. "BOOOYYY!"

Uncle Vernon explained in a blunt way that Dudley was allergic to bee-stings and they were going to the hospital. He emphasized no getting into the fridge and slammed the door.

Harry relayed the news to Blackstar and Tsubaki (Who for one, did not have her face buried in a screen) and pulled in the minibar Uncle Vernon had won in a raffle into the room. He went into Dudley's room and took a chocolate cake, a whole roasted chicken, a 22 oz. bottle of soda pop, a bag of fruit that Aunt Petunia had forced into his custody, and a huge chocolate slab.

Harry tottered back to the secret room and shoved everything into the fridge. He noticed the stuff overflowing from Blackstar's and Tsubaki's bed and err… CLEANED two more shelves from Dudley's spare room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"This is so cool!" Blackstar stated as he leveled up in a Pokémon game. Harry smiled. The room was snug and fit all of them perfectly. Petunia had called home several times saying that Dudley would remain in the hospital for tomorrow and half of the day after that. Harry didn't need to ask to know that they were staying with him.

Harry walked down the block to the local Fred Meyer's and using some of the money from uncle Vernon's stash under the toilet lid purchased a carpet that would fit the room perfectly along with a set of weights so that Blackstar didn't go insane. Oh yeah, and four lanterns and a can of each color paint of the following, turquoise, purple, and white, as well as a roll of chalkboard wallpaper and chalk

Harry ran into an issue carrying everything back but luckily Tsubaki had showed up. Harry could swear that Blackstar hadn't even noticed that they were gone. Tsubaki told Blackstar to save his game and they unrolled the carpet onto the ground.

"AAHAHHHHHHH!" Blackstar sighed as his feet sank into the lush carpeting in front of the TV. Harry and Tsubaki were left to pain the two side walls and door and wall-paper the back wall. Along with installing a wooden beam halfway up to hold the chalk. After that they hung one lantern on each wall and on the back of the door. Tsubaki said that she didn't mind but Harry had different thoughts as he waited for Blackstar's game to automatically save again then pulled the plug.

"HHEEEYYYYY!" Blackstar exclaimed. "I JUST REACHED A NEW LEVEL!"

"It automatically saves." Harry said, plugging the TV back in.

Blackstar looked around the room. When his eyes fell on the minibar and weights he gasped and ran over, first stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Tsubaki was intent of explaining the concept of souls and the DWMA using the chalkboard wall so Harry sat back and listened.

It was then that Harry realized another issue. They had effectively no idea what time it was and no idea on whether or not it was dark outside. Tsubaki looked at him and he explained. They took one of petunia's old mirrors and had Blackstar stop his weight lifting to help them break it into quarters. Harry cut out a rectangular hole in the bottom of the side wall into outside and placed two of the mirrors at forty five degree angles to the ground facing each other. He then took the largest quarter of mirror and hung it smack in the middle of the wall above the phenomenon. He went outside and hung the other mirror just below the shrubbery where there was a gap not noticeable if viewed from the other side. When Harry went back into the room, he saw Tsubaki using the mirror on the wall to do up her hair.

"That's not how you do it!" Harry laughed. "Step back and look into the mirror." When Tsubaki complied her eyes widened as she saw the reflected outside world.

"A window." Was all Blackstar stated. That sent Tsubaki over the top.

"Listen up," She said, "I'm SICK of having you just sit around! You need to find something productive to do or I'm going to delete your profile on the Xbox!"

Blackstar's eyes widened. "Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" he was obviously terrified. "Harry! What's something productive I can do?!"

Harry smiled, enjoying toying with the 'Big Man'. "Well, if you could go down the supermarket and buy two loaves of bread and some Nutella that would be helpful. Oh and if you mess up you lose your D.S.!" Harry handed Blackstar some money and he was off like a shot.

Harry and Tsubaki watched him sprint out of the driveway in terror through the 'window' and burst out in peals of laughter and tears of mirth.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry installed yet another shelf above the minibar before he and Tsubaki flopped onto the carpet for rest.

"III'MMM HHHOOOMMMEEEEE!" Blackstar yelled slamming the door open, obviously forgetting what was at stake here.

"'K, just put the Nutella and Bread on the new shelf. Then sleepy-time for you." Harry murmured before dropping off. Blackstar did as he was told and the clock setting on the TV turned 11 exactly ten minutes later as he dropped off.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wakey, Wakey!" Tsubaki exclaimed as soon as the first rays of light became apparent in the window.

Harry soon found that different people woke different ways. Harry groaned and sat up while Blackstar shot up.

"The Big Man is ready for another day!" he announced proudly.

"GOOD! Then you can start by using me in shadow scythe form to slice a small path in the walls to Harry's cupboard." Tsubaki exclaimed.

Tsubaki immediately transformed and Blackstar complied so fast and accurately that Harry thought it was a dream. At least he did until Blackstar stubbed his toe and yelled 'Ow'.

Harry soon found that their room was more than slightly convenient. Inside of Harry's cupboard, his bed was barely a foot away from the wall the path was scythed into so that the only time he could see the path is if he rolled into the space between the bed and the wall, other than that it was downright impossible to see. The location of the room was also convenient. Harry needed to crawl barley four feet through the wall to reach the room Harry later found out as Blackstar was dragging the piece of drywall down to the dump.

Harry and Tsubaki knew that this room was great for living in but they knew they could make it even better. Tsubaki ran down to Blackstar and told him to find some kind of sink at the hardware store while they used Vernon's wrench set to manipulate the water flow.

"WOW!" Harry and Tsubaki exclaimed. Blackstar had returned with a rather nice sink that had a cabinet underneath. Because of the cabinet, Harry stored a bunch of aunt Petunia's dish soaps and screwed it in while installing the water system while Tsubaki picked up some dishes.

Another shelf was installed above the sink that held the five plates and five bowls and a shelf below that held three thermoses and five glasses. Harry had cut three plastic smoothie bottles at an angle from one bottom side to halfway down the bottle diagonally to make three silverware holders. Five butter knives went in one, five forks in another, and five spoons in the third. Harry knew they couldn't survive on sandwiches for a year so Harry installed a series of shelves running from in a straight line from the plates and bowl shelf three feet over to 1 foot intervals to the ground, residing in five shelves overall. Harry hung a dish rack upside down and attached it to the ceiling to hang pots and pans while Tsubaki filled the "closet" of shelves with the food that Blackstar had received from the store. Harry hung the pots and pans and they were done.

"OOOOFFFFF!" Harry sighed as he sat back on the carpet, glad to finally have the room finished. They had used up a grand total of $700 but he knew that uncle Vernon wouldn't dare mention his stash missing as he was to put all profits in petunia's and his shared bank account.

"Well, it's definitely finished but we still need some subtle things." Tsubaki sighed.

"I got it!" Blackstar said, running like a madman out of the room. "TAHDAAAA!" he said, presenting them with one of uncle Vernon's many 12x8 inch whiteboards. He hung it on the fridge just as they realized what they were missing.

"A STOOOVVEE! AND MICROWAVE!" Tsubaki sighed.

Two hours later, the appliances were installed thanks to Blackstar's err... EAGER help. And love for his DS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry was tired. Tsubaki was tired. Blackstar was energetic. It was a no-brainer on who was to do the shopping.

"OKAY!" Blackstar exclaimed as Harry fell back onto the armchair and Tsubaki fell onto the cot. By the time he had returned with the food and minor devices, he was overcome with the sight of their fridge, stove, microwave, 13 shelves, freezer, beds, table, chairs, TV, X-box, DS's, Picture-Frame-Game-Holder, Coffee table, Bedroll, Lamps, and 'window'. It was then that he realized just how much they had done.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Harry practically yelled. It was then that Blackstar realized that that two faced were reflected in the window.

"HEELLLOOOOO?" The pink haired boy practically yelled into the window.

"NATSU! Stop it! That's a mirror!" the red haired girl cautioned. Tsubaki and Harry were up like a shot, hot on Blackstar's heels as he raced for the door.

"WHO THE FLIP ARE YOU?!" Blackstar and the 'Natsu' yelled at each other.

"AND YOU ARE?!" Tsubaki and the red-haired girl yelled at each other.

"Who are you guys?" Harry mildly questioned.

"We are from the Guild Fairy Tail! Show me what you got!" Natsu yelled at Blackstar, taking off in the air shooting fireballs out of his fist.

"He's fighting without a weapon?!" Tsubaki questioned right before she transformed.

"He's fighting with a person?!" the red-haired girl questioned rushing at Harry. "HAH!" she yelled as she brought her fist forward. Harry wasn't sure what had happened but she was blown backwards with such force she could have flown a block. If she hadn't hit the side of the house.

"Their magic!" the sword in Blackstar's hand yelled. "Don't hurt them!"

Blackstar, Natsu, and the red-haired girl alighted on the ground. Tsubaki transformed and noticed the two stunned expressions, the owners of which were put through the entire story within ten minutes. Tsubaki finally noticed Harry's stunned face.

"Told you were magic." She said simply. Harry finally accepted it.

Natsu and Erza (the red-haired girl) explained that they were new members of the famous guild Fairy Tail and were transferred here when one of Gray's (The Droopy eyed bastard according to Natsu) insults were interpreted as a threat by the master who ironically, blew two students out of magnolia, somehow missing Grey.

"But! The only difference is I'M A NINJA!" Blackstar and Natsu yelled facing each other.

Tsubaki and Erza sighed. "No you're not." They exclaimed in unison.

Blackstar and Natsu didn't seem to hear. "You too?!" Natsu asked.

"Yep!" Blackstar replied.

"The master said we couldn't return for a year! Can we live with you?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

Tsubaki explained their situation but when she opened the door to their room to put in two more cots, they were still amazed. Natsu, like Blackstar before him made a bee line for the X-box to make a new profile while Harry got two more of Dudley's Rejected DS's, along with an extra for him.

Harry didn't know why He was suddenly being immersed in these magical worlds. All that he knew was that Blackstar's and Natsu's intense gaming were blocking out his thoughts. Honestly he didn't care. Erza was explaining their world to Tsubaki and Harry and even Blackstar, who seemed to glance over from time to time.

Harry in turn, described the concept of the mirror window and the reason why they had it facing over the front lawn and past the driveway; the Dursley's wouldn't be absent for long. If fact the sky was seeming a little dark already.

Tsubaki in the meanwhile sighed. "Just the day when I thought I could get some rest."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry soon found that Tsubaki waking at six am and proceeding wasn't a onetime thing. "Up and at 'em!" Tsubaki descended on them cheerfully. Harry, somewhat used now, to it woke up without much shaking but Erza was another story.

"I know how to wake her!" Natsu said with a devilish grin. He whispered in Tsubaki's ear and she smiled. She told Harry to fetch one of the portable vacuum cleaners from Petunia's vacuum closet and to bring it there. "Why?" he questioned.

"The room needs one. And we may have a use for it this year."

Harry brought in the vacuum cleaner and Tsubaki switched it on in reverse blowing air everywhere. She placed it next to Erza's cheek and Harry and Blackstar laughed when it sent the flesh rippling. Suddenly she switched it to the sucking mode and Erza's cheek forewent a bounce back.

Erza woke immediately. "Wha da uck?" she responded.

Erza's sentence sent everyone into giggles. Except for Erza, who was trying to pry the vacuum from her face. Harry felt glad for Erza that Tsubaki had the vacuum on _**low**_ because all that remained was a red circle which faded quickly.

Erza then repeated the sentence rather clearly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

That day, Harry, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were, quite frankly, introduced to Natsu's and Erza's personalities. As a matter of fact, they were growing to think of magnolia as a parallel universe as Natsu was typically Blackstar's twin and while they fought, Erza and Tsubaki sat back in the sidelines, chatting and continuously surprising the other with their similar likes. So much that Harry was starting to feel left out.

"OKAY GUYS! TIME TO GET TO WORK!" Harry yelled, glad to break up Natsu and Blackstar as they were putting their destructive creativity to use in his aunt's garden.

"UUURRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Tsubaki and Erza complained, Tsubaki had been working nonstop for the past two days but Erza? Oh yeah, she had been over the top working solid yesterday.

"It's different work!" Harry assured them.

"Okay!" Blackstar and Natsu exclaimed simultaneously.

Harry grinned, "It's not the type of work we've been doing for the past two days. Today, at twelve 'o' clock, my relatives are arriving home. We have to salvage anything we can from the fridge and Dudley's spare room as we never know when the chance will arise again."

Blackstar and Natsu burst into applause. "Spoken like a guy of true authority." Blackstar joked. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door. Natsu stepped out and everyone else followed suit. Harry found more of uncle Vernon's stashes of money and Erza took some down to the cell phone store to get them some means of contact. Needless to say, Harry was surprised when she turned up with one IPhone too many.

"Who is this for?" Harry inquired.

"Hehe," Erza chuckled. "Funny story. I found a cat with magical powers that apparently knows you Tsubaki."

Tsubaki paled as a voice called out its welcome. "HEELLLLOOOOO?"

Blackstar and Tsubaki yelled simultaneously, "BLAIR?!"

"YEP!" a girl yipped leaning halfway into the room.

"AAUUURRGHGG!" Natsu was had a nosebleed.

"Blair put on some clothes!" Tsubaki chided.

She pouted and clothes appeared on her person.

After a brief introduction from the two parties, Blair received her phone and they downloaded a complicated FaceTime that showed all five faces in a grid. It was working just fine until Tsubaki noticed Blair using her FaceTime as a mirror to brush her hair. Luckily that problem solved itself when she ran into a wall because she wasn't looking where she was going.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they finally met up again, they had gained over ten movies two tablets, two tables that uncle Vernon had made with pockets on the sides and an indent in the surface that were made especially for it, four thick blanket s, a drink maker that aunt petunia had won in a raffle and forgotten in the garage, and boxes and boxes of a variety of drink packets that belong in the drink maker before a car pulled into the driveway.

"HURRY HURRY!" Harry ushered them into the secret room and closed the door, leaving Tsubaki to arrange all the new finds.

Harry flew into gear like a fighter piolet dampening a washcloth and setting a can of lentil soup to heat. As a matter of fact, when the Dursley's opened the door to see Harry scrubbing the floor while heating Dudley's lunch, they felt proud of themselves for his improvement in behavior. However, when aunt Petunia couldn't find any of Dudley's (and Natsu's) favorite hot chocolate mix she suspected Harry and almost inquired him before she thought she remembered using up the final fifteen packets last week.

Speaking of Dudley, he wasn't too bad (Unfortunately). Other than his arm being swathed in bandages, he was in as good a mood as ever. Harry knew that he would be bragging about it to his friends but until, then, he was to be content with the massive amount of candy and gifts that he had received from his friends and doting parents and relatives. While they weren't looking, Harry snitched a bag with four hundred pieces of candy contained inside and ran to his cupboard.

Harry looked around until he found the inside lock on his door and hung one of his many cards on the handle of his door (aunt petunia got them for him saying things like "sleeping" "changing" and such so that he would always have an explanation for locking his door, he chose "changing" because he knew that the cards saying things such as "sleeping" or "healing" would only cause Dudley to romp up and down the stairs above his cupboard.

Harry positioned himself in bed and rolled into the tunnel and crawled into the secret room where they were watching movies and deposited the bag of candy into a giant bowl which was set next to the TV on the coffee table. Tsubaki and Erza murmured their thanks while Blackstar and Natsu were to sucked in to notice the messenger, only the candy.

"MMMRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWW~~!" a cat yowled from above him, suddenly bowling him over.

"Gotcha didn't I?" Blair quizzed, transforming back to human directly on top of him.

"Yep." Harry groaned.

"Would you two keep it down?" came from the TV's direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: This chapter has been edited with the help of Kenzie Perth**_

**Chapter 8:**

"Reeeettttt!" sounded from outside.

"It's that dratted pig again!" Aunt Petunia screeched, "It's been eating my lettuce!"

Harry rolled back into his cupboard just in time to see Aunt Petunia storm past carrying an electric flyswatter. "Blair?" he softly called. "There's a pig in the garden."

"A PIIIGG?! I WANNA SEE IT!" she yelled back. Five seconds later, the cat-witch burst past Harry and out the door. The young wizard was glad he didn't have to remind her to not to wake the Dursleys, as they were all running around outside (reminiscent of maniacs) trying to find the said pig.

A few seconds later, a very disappointed Blair returned with a furry bundle in her hands. "It was just a guinea pig!" she complained. Harry rolled his eyes and brought the guinea pig through the passage onto Erza's bed where she and Tsubaki were chatting. "Here is a little something for you guys." Harry dumped the guinea pig onto the bed and the two girls marveled over it.

"It'll need a pen." Erza started.

"And some a food bowl and a water bottle."

"Oh yeah, and some bedding and food."

"Don't forget treats and toys!" Tsubaki ended.

"Harry, you don't think we could go to that pet shop downtown to get all that stuff do you?" Erza inquired.

"Sure," Harry replied, "But first we have to do something big. Blackstar!"

"UNuh?!" Blackstar jolted out of his game. Harry whispered something in his ear. "Oh right, Tsubaki - transform!" The weapon complied, and soon, there was yet another small door leading to outside. Harry installed the hinges and Tsubaki was off like a shot, her list trailing behind her while Erza brought the guinea pig onto the grass behind the bushes to relax. In an amount of time that seemed shorter than was possible, Tsubaki was back for money and Harry graciously presented her with a roll of bills.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about an hour, Tsubaki sauntered back; she had rather large cage in her arms. It was obvious she had used it to carry everything else back, as it was rather heaping with various supplies (Harry was certain that most of them were not necessary and probably rather expensive) – in fact, the pile was so high, it obscured the girl's face. Tsubaki precariously fit the cage through the door to the eager Erza who, by method of dumping on Blackstar, piled everything onto the floor. Harry snitched the list when she wasn't looking. It read as follows:

One cage

One large pack of bedding

Two food bowls

Two water containers

One exercise wheel

One fake igloo

Two guinea pig hair brushes

A package of salt licks

One package of variety treats

One bottle of cage-cleaner

Guinea pig hammock

Guinea pig hair-dryer

Guinea pig toe-nail polish

Three miniature hair-bows

1 tailored suit, paisley and striped

1 Presidential Suite guinea pig bed, deluxe

Harry had to admit that they seemed to have thought of everything, but he was pretty sure it was called "cleaning solution" not "cage-cleaner". Some of these items seemed rather… excessive. He hoped the second part was a joke. The miniature paisley and striped suit resting rather amicably on a spike of Blackstar's hair proved otherwise.

Harry threw the list into the trash can by the sink and watched while Tsubaki filled the guinea pig cage with a thick layer of bedding and put it in the corner by the window. Harry then saw what must have been one of the guinea pigs "toys". It was a collection of fruit dangling from a string. Erza noticed his gaze and laughed.

"It isn't actually fruit, it's just flavored wood to keep his teeth under control." She explained, gesturing excitedly with her hands.

Harry nodded his acknowledgement and turned to watch Tsubaki once more. She hung the said toy from the top of the cage so that the guinea pig could only reach it if he walked up to the second floor. The second floor! They really had gone overboard, Harry realized, shaking his head. Especially with the silk-sheet bed.

He continued to watch as the food bowl and water bottle were set up next to each other on the ground level and the exercise wheel was placed against the back wall. Tsubaki hung something against the side which apparently was some set of shelves that came with the cage. While she hung the hammock, Erza put the extra special-edition salt licks seeded with truffle (Tsubaki had placed the rest on the third floor), the rest of the variety treats (Tsubaki had hidden those under the hay strewn around on the second floor), the bottle of cleaning solution, and the guinea pig hair brushes into the shelves. She leaned the extra bedding and food against the wall next to it. Tsubaki had finished hanging the hammock which resided only an half inch above the ground and put the fake igloo up on the second floor. The bed sat rather charmingly next to it, the blankets neatly folded. The caring black-haired weapon had taken extra time smoothing out the wrinkles on the down-comforter.

"You know," Harry began, "That really is a nice place, but that's kind of going overboard for one guinea pig."

Tsubaki and Erza chuckled and withdrew a second guinea pig.

"OOHHHHH!" Harry realized. One for each of them. "Who is who?" he asked.

"Erza has the new guinea pig." Tsubaki said. Harry looked at it. Its silky tan fur glowed when Erza stroked it and it sorta, well, PURRED when she tickled it. "Mine isn't all that bad." Tsubaki reminded Harry and he looked at the chocolate colored fur running around the cage in glee.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

"HEY?! WHAT ABOUT US!" two voices came from behind Harry. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and handed them each a chocolate bar.

"Forgiven." Natsu stated. Blackstar was too busy munching away to talk, though that also might have been due to the look Erza had shot the ninja.

The extra food bowl and water container made sense when Erza placed them on the other end of the ground floor.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night, waiting for the three sets of snores to ring out upstairs so he could go into the secret room. He hadn't gotten caught spending almost two hours out of sight because his relatives were still hunting for that "pig", but he was going to remain cautious. It was really the only reasonable thing to do.

Harry was finally rewarded ten minutes later, and proceeded to creep into the tunnel, humming the "Mission Impossible" theme. The lanterns were on, but Erza had pasted golden filters over the lights, so it cast a rather natural glow.

"OH YEAH!" Erza yelled from in front of the X-Box. "BEAT YA!" Harry chuckled as he saw Erza performing her victory dance, turning circles while slapping one hip and twirling a finger in the air above her head. Harry laughed loudly when he saw Erza's guinea pig rearing up and down like a horse to add to Erza's happiness. "OPPAM GUNGAM STYLE!"

"CHEAT!" Natsu yelled, indignant.

"C'mon Natsu, you were behind by twenty. How was that cheating?!" Tsubaki asked, looking up from her salad.

Natsu pouted while the Big Man reclined in the armchair, looking cool in ridiculous shades despite the low lighting.

"Hey Harry!" Blackstar exclaimed, leaping up from his position. The sunglasses flew off to bounce off Natsu's head.

"Hey!" Harry replied, wondering how Blackstar was surviving without any electronics.

"DS!" Blackstar said with a grin, holding up a Mario Cart game. His character (Bowser) swerved into a canyon with an almighty crash, and Blackstar swore loudly.

"Where's Blair?" Harry asked.

"On her bed." Natsu gestured towards a cat bed on which Blair was snoozing on. Harry guessed Tsubaki had gotten it at the pet store. Speaking of which-

"Where's Tsubaki?" Blackstar pointed to her bed. Tsubaki was attempting to teach the guinea pigs gymnastics. Harry reasoned that it was probably a magical breed when Tsubaki blew her whistle loudly and the two guinea pigs started their routine - two upright steps forward, one upright step back.

"YYAAAAYYYY!" Tsubaki cheered, applauding furiously.

"You know," Harry told her, "We aren't going to keep spending money like this, or my Uncle's stash will run out."

"I know." She replied. "That's why we are going to get money for giving shows on our amazing preforming guinea pigs!"

"What are their names?

Tsubaki face-palmed. A voice called their consent from the corner.

"Mine will be Axel!" Erza called from her position at the X-Box.

"And I'll name mine Abner." Tsubaki told Harry. He grinned.

"I'll be right back."

Harry dodged out of the room using the main door and went up to Dudley's second bedroom. He had needed to dodge past Dudley's room, but, luckily, the boy was sound asleep. Two minutes later, after digging around in the mess for a while and repeating the part of the James Bond theme he knew several times, he found the three things he was looking for. Two of Aunt Petunia's yoga mats that she had never even taken out of the packaging (they were black and white and she had ordered blue and purple) and one of Dudley's old square boom boxes. He took an old thumb drive and downloaded all of the the music he could think of from Dudley's computer, and then went back down the stairs without mishap and quickly snuck into the room. The walls made some of the best sound blockers but with the door open, sound could escape.

"Here ya go!" Harry cheerfully said, handing everything to Tsubaki. Her eyes widened and she plugged in the boom box and pushed in the thumb drive. She organized the two mats so that Erza's guinea pig (the tan-white one) on the black mat, and her own chocolate colored on the white mat. She flicked through the music until she found one that was appropriate and started teaching the guinea pigs the basics of gymnastics. Erza's performed a particularly spectacular somersault.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"PREFORMANCE PIGS!" Blackstar yelled, tripping rather ungainly over to the said pigs. Honestly, Harry was surprised that the blue-haired meister had just now realized. It had been hours since the performance pigs had started their training. Natsu came ambling over and absentmindedly started playing with Axel, only to realize just how important it is to maintain his distance with a red slap-mark on his cheek, courtesy of Erza.

"So what can they do?" Natsu eagerly questioned. The slap didn't seem to faze him. Tsubaki handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a training schedule. Their right on." Blackstar practically leapt over to Natsu to see.

"12 'o' clock to 1 'o' clock somersaults?!" He read incredulously.

"Maybe that's a little bit much." Harry reminded Tsubaki.

"Pshaw! They are a magical breed! Didn't I tell you?" Tsubaki half explained. Harry still didn't understand completely but he kept to himself.

"Okaaayyyyyy…" he stretched. "I need to go to bed."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The cat-witch cried. Immediately quitting fondling Abner so she could cling to Harry.

"Blair…" Tsubaki sighed and tried to pry her away. All this resulted in was Blair transforming and taking a swipe at Tsubaki with her claws. Harry bent down so he was at Blair's rather inhumane eye level.

"Tell you what Blair," he began, "If you bring your cat bed, I'll let you sleep under by bed."

"HAI!" Blair stood next to him with bed in hand, having complied so quickly that anyone would think Harry was planning to snatch the deal away before she could possibly comply. In fact, she even bounded into the tunnel ahead of Harry. So much that by the time he had crawled through, she was already asleep under his bed.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up Harry!" a childish voice exclaimed.

"MMM… later." He responded. Then he remembered. It was probably Blair. He yawned and rose. About a half-second later, his screams reverberated around the house.

"BBOOOOYYYYY!" came from upstairs.

"Blair," Harry muttered through a thick nosebleed, "_please_ go back to the secret room now." Blair pouted, grabbed her bed and stalked off through the tunnel. Seconds later, two more screams were heard as well as two loud 'BLAIR!'s. Harry groaned, if this was the typical morning from now on, he was going to run out of blood before his wavelength could adapt to magic. He then heard some heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Obviously his Uncle's attempt at being stealthy so as to catch Harry still in bed. He practically shot out of the tunnel into the kitchen and rubbed some red marker on the back of his hand. When his Uncle burst into the kitchen, Harry showed him his "burnt" hand to explain the scream. His Uncle stupidly blinked few times and headed off to bed.

Harry sighed. He knew that his Uncle knew what he had done but hadn't mentioned it due to his tiredness and the fact that he had done it several times himself to get out of cooking. Harry sighed and ventured to the door. He sighed yet again. He never had any real shoes and he had been stupid enough to not think of getting them when his relatives were away so he felt the cool, frost coated, 5 'o' clock grass underneath his bare soles. He made a mental note to get new shoes using some of the preforming pig money and tramped over to his Aunt's lettuce garden. He broke off a frost covered leaf and stuck it into his shirt to defrost a little while he tramped over to the door. He was again surprised at how obscured it was, even he needed to rummage around a little. He finally found the crack and pushed it open.

"PSST! YOU GUYS!" he whispered. Only Erza was awake as she was training the pigs so Harry passed the lettuce leaf to her. "For the guinea pigs." He whispered. She nodded and started tearing it in half. Harry closed the door. Walked around the sliding glass door leading to the kitchen, took one big deep breath, loving the chilly morning air before he forfeited it for the warmth of the kitchen.

"UUUUUUHHHHH…" he paused. Blair was at the table enjoying a piece of cream-cheese and jelly toast. Once again, the young wizard was very glad no talking was needed because when an opening door upstairs was heard she dodged off into the room. Harry smiled. He didn't have it all that bad anymore. Then he almost laughed out loud. If only the Dursley's could see what was going on in their house under their very own nose. He chortled as he chortled as he mixed up some pancake mix and started the Dursley's favorite pancakes cooking. A thought struck him. Tsubaki was bound to be up by now so she could make their breakfast. He grabbed the remainder of the pancake mix (almost two gallons!) and hefted it into the room with a thud. He had almost made it back into the kitchen when he heard his undeniably heavy cousin walking in the hallway behind him. He sprinted into the kitchen and hoped the pancakes hadn't burned. Unfortunately they had so he needed to toss the original pancakes and pour on some more.

After a very short reunion, Dudley had his pancakes and was tromping up the stairs and the pan and bowl was washed and placed in the drying rack while a steaming pile of pancakes resided on a rather large plate on the middle of the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Fish!" a chirp came from the secret room. Harry had no idea on who it was so he went to investigate. Happy chatter became louder as he neared the room when he finally opened the door, he saw, to his amazement, a blue flying cat.

"I never go anywhere without Happy!" Natsu was explaining. "That's why he's so pissed!"

"Aye sir… so you _don't_ have fish?" the blue cat "Happy" said looking the said attitude of pissed.

"What… _Who_ is this? Harry ventured.

"This is my nakama!" Natsu started. "A.K.A., Happy!"

"So this talking, blue, backpack wearing, fish obsessed, cat is your buddy?" Harry suspiciously inquired.

"Aye Sir!" the nakama offered. "And actually, it isn't fish, its north Atlantic cod, monster salmon, any type of eel-" the cat rattled on while Natsu explained all the loose ends.

"I don't know if we have room…" Erza began, looking like she was against the idea, "and you promised that he wasn't going to come onto the cruise ship master knocked us into…"

Natsu's and Blackstar's, a fan of Happy, foreheads broke out in angry red tick marks.

"But okay." Erza finished. Chibi versions of Blackstar and Natsu danced around Gangnam Style. Harry himself was against the idea of another Natsu or Blackstar but he liked Happy.

"He doesn't have a bed roll-" Harry started before Happy whipped off the bedroll on his back. Happy's paw shielded his mouth as he whispered in Harry's ear.

"_Don't worry… I'm not like Natsu..."_

Unfortunately, Natsu's trained, dragon ears caught his words and Happy found himself gripped by an angry fire mage. A chibi version of Happy thrashed around until Natsu finally let go.

Harry was, once again, wondering if his wavelength could be compatible with so many wizards. Although he had gotten a little better at it. Tsubaki had estimated the guinea pigs' magical power together to be two-thirds of that of an average mage and so with the four and two thirds power, Harry guessed it had gotten a little more flexible. He did have a slight headache but he was sure it would go away in time.

"Well I'm doing pretty great," Harry reminded Tsubaki. "I'm adapting to four and a half

"Actually now it's five because of Happy." Tsubaki calmly stated. Harry rubbed his temple as salamander and his nakama had a rather "Happy" reunion if you'll excuse the pun.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry soon found that keeping humans supplied with food was one thing. A blue flying cat was another. Harry knew that on his Uncle's last fishing trip he had captured some north Atlantic cod. Harry couldn't help but to think that the fish were attracted to the bacon rinds his Uncle dropped in the water at after every mealtime (that is to say all the time) more than his bad fishing tactics. Honestly, Harry couldn't care less about where it came from as long as it kept Happy's tears at bay.

In a week the weapon-meister pair and mages had officially moved in and half the food in the house needed replenishing. In fact, when Harry walked into the S.C. (Secret Room) as they were beginning to call it, it was like walking into an apartment housing a massive sleepover. It was no party Tsubaki assured him; Erza and Natsu needed to meditate at _least_ two hours a day and Shinigami-Sama's ongoing homework took appearance Tsubaki and Blackstar's laptops (Dudley's old laptop).

Harry figured he was about evenly matched with other kids when it came to chores but then he spent the night in the room and watched a few movies. He changed his mind. In fact he was being treated better lately on that subject because he always made sure that the neighbors were watching him. He guessed the gossip had finally gotten to petunia because she said that she had enrolled him in a club at school. Really she just dropped him off at the intersection in between the Y.M.C.A. and the gas station at five on her way to Dudley's school (Harry had gotten a pass for missing six years of school if you'll believe me resulting from the test of course) and picked him up at three thirty on her way home with her "precious popkins" taking of the entire bench that was the back seat. Harry had had better times until he realized just how physically fit he needed to be for the D.W.M.A. (Natsu and Erza were interested but as they would both be a mix between weapon and meister they couldn't go). He had tried to keep up with Tsubaki on her daily run and his legs were sore for a day.

Actually, now Harry was lucky in many ways. Fred Meyers resided just a block away from the Y and there was a cardio/weight room. Harry saved all money he found on his walk to the Y and paid for five memberships. It was funny to see a guy with muscles bulging lifting a hundred pounds next to an almost seven year old (Harry was turning seven in two days) trying to lift twenty. Natsu, Blackstar, and Erza repeatedly surpassed everyone while Tsubaki remained average, for a D.W.M.A student. Most of her time at the Y consisted of training the guinea pigs. Some kids had started watching so she only went to the most remote corners to make sure that she gave them a taste and left them wanting more until the real show came.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day before Harry's birthday was indistinguishable from any others. Harry laughed when he leapt out of the car early before it fully stopped, stretching his forever-sore muscles (he knew that would go away eventually but until then he knew he just had to adapt) and saw the four mages and nakama (and guinea pig heads sticking out of a certain meister's pocket) all clinging to the top of the car. They dropped silently off and Aunt Petunia drove off.

"That was better than usual!" Blackstar laughed as they started walking towards the Y.

"That's because today is the carnival at Dudley's school and they don't want the lines to be too long before they get there." Harry half-explained.

"So?" Natsu prompted.

"She drove like a madwoman." Tsubaki summed up, making the guinea pigs reside completely in her pockets as they neared the doors. It felt normal. Harry realized as he joked with his friends.

They scanned their cards on the machine on the counter and strolled down the hallway to the cardio/weight room. Once they opened the door, Natsu and Blackstar immediately headed towards the weights while Erza split with them to go to the treadmill. Blair went to her routine of harassing men and Harry helped Tsubaki set up the mats in the corner for the guinea pigs to train on. Harry realized that funnily enough, he could actually see guinea pig muscles. This realization gave him both of the following: the want to bulk up and the urge to laugh.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That day, perhaps edged on by his first ever sight of a strong guinea pig (the thought still made him want to crack up) he trained harder than usual. He could actually discern a masculine like about his frame now he realized as he looked in the mirror of the boys locker room. He decided this was a good thing as Dudley and his thugs would probably not want to mess with a kid that had a six-pack starkly engaged on his body.

He decided that even if the test meant a week in the cupboard for being above average and more importantly, Dudley, it meant that the only time Dudley had to attack him was the park and at home. It also meant that he got to spend more time with his friends which was a fact he enjoyed. He was becoming less normal that he was before but he was enjoying himself more. He knew that by the time he left for the D.W.M.A., he would definitely have lost all normal-ness. He also knew that the piece would not last forever, whether it was broken by his relatives or some supernatural being.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The peace was broken sure enough, no matter how slightly when Harry woke up to screams. He yawned and stretched. His muscles still sore from his workout yesterday. He was glad that Tsubaki always woke him at four as he was then able to sleep in the S.C. without his relatives noticing. He scratched his nose. Still had plenty luxury time, he reasoned. As long as he could get that stupid fur or feathers (he wasn't sure) out of the way.

"Blair, Happy, whoever, get off my face." He mumbled slowly lifting his hand. It felt unnaturally heavy but he guessed that was partly due to the fact that his workout yesterday had been more rigorous than usual. He heard a few (they seemed almost frightened) guinea pig squeaks before he was fully awake.

"Wa-wh-EH?!" Tsubaki whimpered. Harry sat up and felt a disorienting sensation. Tsubaki screamed and finally quieted down.

"Harry, you were a huge, red, bird." She stated. Now as calm as possible. This time it was Harry's turn to be shocked. "I woke up and there you had turned into a huge bird. Once you fully woke, you were yourself again." She explained, not seeming to believe it herself. "I'm called Shinigami-Sama." She said, starting to wipe numbers into a fogged up mirror.

As soon as she finished a cheerful yet creepy voice filled the room. "HEYA GOOD TO SEE YA! READY THREE TWO ONE REAPER CHOP!" he laughed, reaching his arm through the mirror and slapping Blackstar and the back. He leapt up and awoke Erza, Blair, Happy, and Natsu with his yell. Tsubaki then explained to everyone what had happened.

"Well," Lord Death started solemnly, "I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHATEVER IS GOING ON! OH WELL!" He started laughing like maniac. Tsubaki looked kind of mad but Harry knew that she would get over it. He just hoped he didn't have some type of magical sickness. The thought was a little scary so that day, even though it was his birthday he was terrified.

"Well on the bright side," Tsubaki started. "HAPPY B-DAY!" Happy flew out from the corner and Erza pulled a delicious Oreo-candy-chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"Wow…" Harry started.

"But that's not all!" Tsubaki stated, in her best announcer's voice. Happy flew from the freezer with a huge bucket of ice cream.

"And even _that's_ not all!" Erza said, lugging a pile of gifts into the middle of the room.

Harry knew, for the first time ever, what it was like to have nothing to say. Really. But as he was seven year old, he got out the cake server.

"Well, THANKS!" Harry finally said as he cut the cake and handed them their pieces. Tsubaki reminded him that he needed to have some too. That led to her explaining exactly how a party worked. Harry was astonished when he learned that birthdays weren't cleaning days and they were times for him to enjoy. He realized that also included cake so he cut himself a slice.

Dudley and uncle Vernon always had cake in the house but Harry had never bothered to try it. He wished he had as he bit through the crumbled Oreos, hot fudge on vanilla ice-cream, and chocolate bits on a chocolate cake all on his slice of cake. He scraped all the candy off the top and ate it separately.

Then it was time for presents. Tsubaki spent another full minute explaining this one in detail to Harry. After he learned, he feared for the presents from the following: Everyone except for Tsubaki and maybe Erza. He decided that none the less, he _was_ going to open them.

He then learned about magical birthday cards when a certain blue cat gave him a card. When he opened it, a blue fish slid out, big enough that the card definitely needed to be magical to contain it. Harry fried up the fish and gave half of it to Happy, who was no doubt, expecting it when he got the fish.

"C'mon Tsubaki!" Erza said, shaking the weapons shoulder, "Its Harry's B-day!" Tsubaki started, looked at the T.V. which read four thirty, and seemed to remember.

"Oh yeah…" she started to trail off, closing her laptop.

"Whatcha Doin'?" Erza asked, snatching the laptop away from her. "Animagus wiki?" she inquired incredulously, "Password required?" she continued. Tsubaki snatched the device back.

"I'm trying to find out what's going on with Harry turning into a bird and back again." She finally admitted.

"Try 'magic'." Erza said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"In the password box." Erza explained. All actions of opening presents had ceased. Tsubaki rapidly typed something it and then told them that it didn't work.

"Try spelling it 'M-A-G-I-C-K'" Erza told her. She tried and "Unugh" of disbelief as is allowed her access.

"How'd you know that?" Blackstar inquired Erza. She shrugged.

"Everyone wants to look cool and if they made it to this website, they must believe in a magic of some sort, otherwise they wouldn't have searched "Animagus". It means animal-mage in Kisto." Harry gaped and Tsubaki gasped.

"HERE IT IS! I'VE FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" she screeched to the high heavens. Everyone rushed over and Harry read over her shoulder:

"An Animagus a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus." Everyone was a little puzzled but Harry continued, "It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment.[1] Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand." Officially everyone was interested now. Tsubaki took over the reading.

"Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. It may also be that the full-bodied Patronus may reveal what a witch or wizard would turn into if they were an Animagus. Apparently, the form the Patronus takes may be determined by the same inner-traits as the Animagus form. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into." She ended. "We should learn this."

Finally Erza read, "Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses."

They read on like this until five 'o' clock when they found a historic point. No one had ever been a phoenix Animagus before. The caption included a picture of a phoenix and Tsubaki gasped. "Harry, that's what you were." She stated in awe.

Once the initial shock was over, they decided that they should all work out for only half of the time at the Y and the other half they should see if they could become Animagi. By then it was five fifteen so they proceeded with the party.

Harry ended up with a set of high quality knives from Blackstar, a bottle of roll on deodorant from Happy, a bikini which he quickly returned to Blair, an IPad from Natsu a high quality laptop from Erza, a personalized routine from the guinea pigs, and a magical backpack from Tsubaki (anything could fit inside with room to spare). Harry was overwhelmed, though not as much as he could have been because he knew he would never had gotten such expensive gifts if Erza, Natsu, and Blackstar had been using their own money instead of his Uncle's stash. It was running out now but the guinea pigs were already ready to perform.

Harry hurriedly shoved his gifts and the extra cake into his bag and hassled to his cupboard when he heard a door upstairs creak open. Everyone else positioned themselves on top of the van as Harry cooked the bacon for his relatives.

After yet another crazy ride, they were at the Y.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry knew immediately what to do when they quit exercising at ten. He Blackstar and Natsu all headed for the boys locker room. Blackstar locked the door to the extra big handicap shower and started doing one handed pushups, looking very meditative. Natsu covered himself with flames and sat in the shower; trying to concentrate. Harry himself imagined himself swooping over trees.

This went on for an hour until two shrieks rang out in unison. Natsu's hand was that of a dragons and Blackstar's left foot was that of a tigers. They half panicked until they realized what it meant; they then ran around Harry. Then they ran around an unimpressed phoenix. It took a solid hour of meditating for them all to return to their normal form.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry soon found that they weren't the only ones that were successful, or at least, _partially _successful in every other case but his. Tsubaki re-read the entire Animagus Wiki and _still_ couldn't find anything to their advantage in the area.

"So that was great!" Blackstar said, sitting in the lobby; still quite psyched about his tiger from.

"My form is kind of weird though." Tsubaki said. "I turned into some weird blue person and Erza screamed. Then somebody came in to see what the matter was and it was like I was given a list of options. One of them said ' ' and the other said ' '."

"Hah!" Erza shoved the laptop in Tsubaki's face.

"A boggart Animagus had also yet to be found. A boggart transforms into peoples' worst fears hence the cause." She read out loud.

"Yeesh! How come you guys get the cool ones?" Erza said, pouting at her own form, a reddish kitten.

Harry took a deep breath, he was about to take the pin out of a bomb. "That was actually a lion." He told her.

_Two trains suddenly take a wrong turn. _

"WHA?"

_They start rushing towards each other._

"YAYAYAY!" Erza danced crazily around the lobby.

_CRASH!_

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Only two minutes later, Harry's phone rang. "We're here to pick you up." Said Petunia, sounding as if she wished she wasn't.

Aunt Petunia surprised Harry by taking him to the toy store. "It's a special occasion." She said. Harry blanched in surprise. Then she continued, "Dudders wants to celebrate that by picking out a new toy. Harry texted the story to Blackstar who no doubt repeated it to the others. When they turned into the toy store parking lot, Harry could almost swear he felt the car bounced as everyone jumped off. Dudley and Petunia didn't seem to feel a thing.

Harry rushed into the store ahead of everyone else and was surprised to find the mages, Blair, and Happy (disguised as a plush toy) already inside. Harry immediately put his finger to his lips, worriedly glanced behind him, and dodged into an aisle. "How 'bout we get something!" Harry exclaimed, dropping the mysterious manner to Blackstar, Natsu, Tsubaki, and Erza's delight.

"Blackstar don't you have the list of what you think the S.C. needs in your opinion?" Erza inquired. The meister grinned and brought up his phone on which the list was open.

"Wait a minute," Harry quickly interjected. "We're in a Toy store! How are we supposed to get this stuff?" Erza rolled her eyes.

She motioned towards the Fred Meyers next door at the same time as Tsubaki. Harry noted how well everyone knew each other and was surprised. Blackstar shoved the list in Harry's face expectantly and withdrew from his pockets money which had obviously been in Dudley's pocket earlier judging by the chocolate smudge on one of the bills.

"Ahem," Harry said, announcer voice at full blast while he read the following.

A humungo Seahawks bowl

Several huge bags of candy

A glass window

A Humungo bag of potting soil

Plant seeds

…

"All of this?" Tsubaki asked. "And what's with the glass window, potting soil, and plant seeds? The first part is the only thing that sounds like you!"

"Actually I was going to use the last three items to make you and Erza an indoor." Blackstar stated. Tsubaki's surprise was obvious. Especially when Harry went to the lumber section and bought two 6 by 5 feet boards and three 4 by 3 feet boards along with some concrete mix. Erza also went to the gardening section to buy some gardening stuff, leaving Tsubaki shocked but obviously unanimous with the idea.

"Well, that was fun!" Blackstar said later, looking up at everything secured by the means of bungee cords to the roof of the car, invisible if you didn't look with peeled eyes. Just then they heard a door of the shop open and Harry leapt into the car while everyone else leapt above it.

When they got home, the last of Uncle Vernon's on the boards, planting supplies, and concrete that Blackstar was dragging.

That night they stood in front of a corner that they all agreed was perfect for the garden. The first thing that Blackstar did was to transform Tsubaki and slice a four by six rectangle out of the corner and directly above it. They found out just how deep (two inches) he had cut and gradually filled it with concrete by means of mixing the powder slowly in Dudley's old beach bucket. While they were doing that Blackstar had snuck some screws and an electric screwdriver from Uncle Vernon's work-bench and had made just the rectangle, leaving the final two boards for later. They placed the rectangle on the now dried concrete (It was three in the morning) and sealed it with the remaining concrete, tossing the bag into the garbage. They waited for it to set for what seemed like eternity and then set the final two boards inside, spaced equally at two foot intervals. They then promptly fell asleep too tired to do any more.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry woke as a phoenix again the next morning but it was a shock for everyone else as the part of their body they had managed to transform the day before reminded them in the morning. Harry couldn't find Tsubaki until five minutes later when Blackstar yelled when a massive spider spun into existence. Blair tried to look cute about but Harry saw her stick her tongue out at it, on which Tsubaki took as the cue to transform back to herself. They realized that they could only transform if they had done it before. Also, Tsubaki and Harry were the only ones that could fully transform.

That day was Saturday so instead of getting ready for the Y, they split open the bag of potting soil and poured it into the three spaces. Tsubaki took two more shelves, this time from the garage, and set them up just next to them on the wall as so not to not disturb the sunlight now streaming through the window. The window was pointed straight up so they didn't worry about anybody seeing, all they would need to do is wipe off the stray pine needles once in a while.

Tsubaki changed into overalls and began planting in the three sections. She hoed one section at a time and planted berries in the end, vegetables in the middle, and raspberry and sugar snap on the other end. She was exhausted. Harry could tell because she said. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm going to go work on my dragon form!" said Natsu racing out the door.

"And my tiger!" Blackstar blurted out, following him on a split second decision.

"Remember the show later!" Erza called after them.

"Show?" Harry asked, confused.

"The guinea pigs are ready!" Tsubaki announced as she finished sewing their show outfits.

_**Note: Not much dialogue in this one, Sorry! The next one will have "The world class guinea pigs, preforming live at the Kingston park! Admission Fee 2$ but guinea pigs get in free. Snacks available for purchase? LOTS!"!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Really?" Blackstar said suddenly, peeling his eyes away from the X-Box. Harry smiled. He was satisfied with the amount of things they now had. As well as Tsubaki's indoor garden as of yesterday. And now, thanks to the guinea pigs that he had both purchased and found they were going to get some more money.

"YEP!" Erza said proudly, holding up a gold exercise suit. She slipped Axel into it. It had obviously been tailored to fit him. Then Tsubaki fit Abner into his suit. They looked like a pair of circus performers although Harry guessed that that was the aim of their game. Erza reequipped on a gold suit identical to the guinea pigs. Tsubaki went into weapon form then back to her original form, minus the tunic which was replaced by another gold suit. She seemed like she was determined to not dress the old fashioned way. She tossed silver suits at Harry, Blackstar, and Natsu and Harry went to his cupboard to change while Natsu and Blackstar resorted to their sleeping bags.

"AARRRGGHHHH!" a yell rang out from Natsu's bag. A little while later, a dignified Blair walked out, being helped along rather hurriedly by Natsu's hand. She pouted and resumed human form.

"That's what happens when one tries to nap in peace!" she said, sounding both tired and annoyed. The girls and Harry stifled a laugh.

Harry returned later just as they were about to leave. Tsubaki held a stage that was about five feet on each side while Tsubaki held the guinea pigs. Natsu and Blackstar were stuck with combed hair and the yoga mats. Tsubaki held a tote bag out to Harry. He was worried he would look like a girl but he took it nonetheless. They snuck out of the door and sprinted off down the street when a girlish "MEW!" rang out from above them they looked up and sighed. Happy was carrying Blair in cat form.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Woa…" Tsubaki said, her eyes wide. "We got pretty good turnout." While that was an understatement, she was correct. Over fifty of the chairs she had set out were occupied. She quickly hurried behind the curtains of the stage. And set up their fairly small stage in the middle. She rolled the mats out so that they striped the stage and Erza hurried over to set up Harry, Blackstar, and Natsu and the snack vendor's places. The talk was loud but they quickly got good turnout as Harry found the tote bag incredibly large. He pulled item after item including cupcakes, chocolate, and juice out of it. He decided that it was magical after he pulled out a three huge signs which he attached to Blackstar and Natsu's (as well as his own) tables. He put a locked box on each of them and the show was ready to roll. Everyone had already scanned their cards at the entrance so no money was owed except for from the massive amounts of snacks that everyone bought. Then the announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. The show will start briefly and for those of you who would like, we are sending out V.I.P. tickets to the highest bidder!"

*Behind the curtain*

"Nice touch Tsubaki." Erza said admiringly as she looked out at everyone (Ten people) that had bought the V.I.P. tickets. Most of them were kids and their parents.

"Okay, so hello everyone, time for you to meet the world class guinea pigs!" Erza said, laughing. She lowered a guinea pig onto the stage.

"AAHHHH" everyone oohed as they began preforming backflips. Tsubaki even had taught them to sync their moves.

*The vendor's P.O.V.*

As the V.I.P.'s were getting to know the guinea pigs. Harry was working like a madman. He was handing out food left and right and was almost worried they would run out until Erza fought her way through the crowd and handed him a second tote bag completely filled with food.

*back by the stage*

"So, would you like to sit up in the front row or the top box?" Tsubaki asked a family.

"We wanna do the stage!" a little girl said, only a few years younger than nine year old Tsubaki.

Then she saw it.

Tsubaki thought she would faint when she made out a kishin in the audience but she didn't show it. The kishin nodded curtly and made its way out. Now Tsubaki was terrified because she had never fought one before, much less one with this much control. Of course she had forgotten by the time the lights dimmed.

*the vendors P.O.V.*

"The show is now starting please make your way to your seats." Erza announced. Only ten seconds later the lights dimmed. Another ten seconds and the curtains swished open and colored techno beams wildly illuminated the stage in so many different places quite rapidly. Everyone could see no guinea pigs on the stage. Suddenly a fast rapping music began and the guinea pigs slid down the curtains and leapt on the stage, preforming the rapid dancing number that had taken them months to learn. Harry worried the Guinea pigs hadn't learned enough to keep the audience engaged for two hours. He was wrong. Apparently dancing wasn't the only thing they could do although the neck-breaking five minute long dance routine was probably everyone's favorite.

Everyone was toughly enjoying the show enough that the line of people slowed down enough for Harry to eat a large chocolate cupcake and enjoy it before the next person decided they were hungry. Then the music hit the right pitch and it stopped. Classical music started playing. It quickly sped up and the pigs rattled off an almost impossible gymnastics routine. Then the real surprise came. They started talking, or at least motioning while Erza and Tsubaki dubbed their voices into the sound system. They then performed flawless magic tricks (knowing the mage and weapon, they probably really were magic) and then shot Abner out a cannon. He hit the far wall paws first and ricocheted back, confetti attached to his paws suddenly relinquishing their hold to fall over the audience.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, I can't believe we did it!" Tsubaki said. They had stopped at the local bank to deposit all 200$ into a brand new account that they knew they would need, not including the vending money. They were walking home at three 'o' clock when Tsubaki told them and explained the concept of a kishin. They all agreed it was not a trick and came up with proper safety measures. They also made sure to hack into their phones for long enough to switch it so that they would always have impeccable Wi-Fi and they would any lottery if the ticket they had purchased was online. They agreed only to do this if they got lost, didn't have any money, and the lottery jackpot was low. Then they stopped at the local Fred Meyers and bought a box secured by a code. They elected Blackstar to carry it.

It was only three thirty but they were exhausted. They put all 300$ dollars from the vending success (Tsubaki decided she was going to raise the price for entrance so that they couldn't spend more on the snacks then the attendance fee) in the lockbox and Blackstar and Natsu promptly fell asleep. Tsubaki stayed up a little bit longer to release five bees to pollinate her plants before recapturing them and putting them back outside. She kneeled and weeded the garden until she and Erza went over to play the X-Box. Harry in the meanwhile, stuffed his face with cupcakes and took a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

**For you Crona enthusiast's, he/she (there's male, there's female, and then there's Crona) will appear in this chapter. As well as Maka. **

**Chapter 14:**

That evening, Harry woke up to a nice, "WAT DA UCK?" More courtesy of the vacuum than Erza. He sprung up as the vacuum started coming his way. He turned into a CAT "?" and scuttled away, surprising Blackstar so much he tripped over his overlarge shoes.

"And now you're a cat. Not a phoenix, a cat. Bye world." Tsubaki muttered, shaking her head. Harry, likewise, transformed back to human.

"Hey Harry! You have two Animagus forms, also unlike everyone else!" Natsu said as a way of greeting. Harry grinned, transformed yet again, and stalked over to Blair.

"_Can you hear me?" _He thought with all his might at Blair.

"_MROOOWWWWW! No need to yell!" _She replied rather reproachfully and scurried over to Blackstar. Harry smiling like the maniac he was (currently) transformed to phoenix and pursued Blair.

"HHHIIIIISSSSSSSS!" She hissed, every hair sticking up as she tried to bat at Harry. Blackstar pouted.

"No fair!" he protested, "Harry doesn't even need to try for his Animagus form," he paused, "forms to work!"

Erza consoled him by giving him a dollar. He ran to the nearby corner store. Returning later with an empty can of coffee. Erza decidedly sent him outside as chaos began to build up in Blackstar.

Harry shook his head. "_Blackstar is not dancing the funky chicken. Blackstar is not dancing the funky chicken."_ Harry repeated in his head to try to calm himself. Then he looked outside, and sure enough, Blackstar was dancing the funky chicken in the dusty evening air.

Harry smiled and Tsubaki screeched. Harry looked over at her good naturedly and traced her gaze to a large black thing that was rising behind Blackstar. Now Blackstar wasn't the only one that felt the pull of madness.

"THERE AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A KISHIN PARTY CAUSE A KISHIN PARTY DON'T STOP!" a tall, thin, obviously plagued, white man sang to a wilting rhythm from behind the thing (Tsubaki called it a kishin and she was obviously correct). He stumbled forward with a crazed grin and started shooting wine from a polished white stick. The kishin looked at him coldly and started to sink into his shoulders. Harry watched the phenomenon.

Suddenly, something clicked and as Harry watched as the white man's face changed from a cackling awe into a cold solemn and almost disbelieving face. He had seen that transition before. He leaned forwards slightly, stumbled a few more steps, and sunk into the black void of his mind.

He opened his eyes.

Everything was distorted away from him. He realized he was in a park and reached towards it. When his fingers made contact, they sank through and he felt a sudden wave of heat resonate over the dark, bumpy (or was that rusty?) surface. It started becoming a more vivid red and slowly started seeping down to the rusty grass. _IT WAS BLOOD!_ Harry yelled and jerked his hand back but the damage was done.

This place had seemed to be a sanctuary for his sanity. Instead, it seemed to be a breeding ground for his madness. The bright red blood flowed down over the grass and eventually became solid again. Then came the second phase. Blood started flowing out from beneath his trainers and he stumbled back, watching as the new blood infected everything else. It was like looking through that pair of sunglasses that Dudley used to wear. Why? Everything looked REALLY crappy. His breath was coming in ragged breaths now and he rushed towards the blood red trees. He wasn't sure what compelled him but he knew he needed _out_. A laugh resonated and the light dimmed. The darkness was now beyond comprehension.

He panicked and thought. Seriously thought. Of panic. He curled into a ball and swore loudly as a light grip engaged on his ankle. The comedy of swearing now seemed enticing to Harry as the darkness seemed to renew its grip with vigor, then failing as he forced out a laugh. It started to get light as Harry's cheeks started to get sore.

To his utter dismay, he was still in the playground. Or perhaps by now he believed in magic enough to think that darkness was veiling teleportation. The blood had been spreading. He started to lessen his forced smile a little and the darkness gained the upper hand. Then he thought of it. He danced the funky chicken. To think Blackstar could have thought of the solution. He then saw the most comical thing possible and stripped down to his boxers and started twerking. The light level shot up the scale and Harry swore he would never do it again.

Then he realized that as long as it _seemed_ that he was having fun the darkness within him would be sustained. _He could trick himself!_ He quickly donned his clothes and pretended to be insane. It was working he realized. Then he remembered sleep talking. And cursed. He had probably done the twerking in real life.

"OUCH!" he had stepped back into the blood and immediately sank in, past ground level in the searing hot (or was it cold?) liquid. The last light blinked out as he saw his outline still carrying on what he had been doing before. He swore he would never do such a thing again. Then he noticed the lights. They were blinking all over. He watched one that would repel others rather clearly but remained inside the line of dots shaped like a white flower, a ninja star, a dragon, a set of amour, two gold pigs, and blue cat. Oh yeah, and an insanely purple which hat. _His friends!_ Harry realized.

_Well I've never had any real people skills._ Harry thought bitterly. Then he saw through the mass of repelled lights-

_Souls!_ He realized-

Two single souls making their way towards him. One had a lump by its scythe and the other was a simple circle. He felt a hand drag him (or his soul) out of the purple congealed liquid and started gasping like a fish in front of-

"Tsubaki!" he was back!

The part of Tsubaki that wasn't trembling in terror at the kishin waved cheerfully at two Meisters and one demon over Harry's shoulder.

"MAKA! Who's this?" she inquired at the girl. She turned towards the pink haired (what gender? Guess boy) and motioned.

"Crona!" she called back. "He has found a way to merge with a demon. With a witches help of course. He's gonna help us." The small pink haired boy stood uncertainly and walked over to Blackstar who still felt the pull of the madness. A small figure burst out of Crona's shoulder and slapped Blackstar who jolted back to reality.

The kishin howled and spiraled through the sky. Away. That was what counted. Then Maka turned and looked at Harry.

"Nice twerking. That's a new way to keep a kishin at bay." Then she turned to Tsubaki.

"Shinigami-Sama needs you guys back _now_." She told her. Tsubaki nodded.

Another Note: a great song is Yato's theme song in norigami and yes, I know I've been lazy with the updates. If it happens again drop a PM on my head. I'll kick into gear _FAST!_ And who votes for Erza feeling madness on the way to the DWMA and twerking? Yes, this chapter has been Miley Cyrus themed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Fast Note: From now on, I shall start advertising what I think are good fanfictions: This week, "Fairy Tail" By Araceil. _

_P.S. I think you could call this chapter "Blackstar gets his worth". The only thing is, I'm too lazy to actually call the chapter that._

**Chapter 15: **

Harry smiled. It was a dream. I did not just twerk. He knew it wasn't and sighed. The next thing he was going to do was hang Miley Cyrus posters around his room and listen to her music. Although luckily, he was being sarcastic.

"Why does Shinigami-Sama want us back? We just spent _ages_ customizing this room and training Abner and Axel." Blackstar half-complained, half-asked. Tsubaki and Erza whirled around.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH _YOU_ JUST SAT AROUND UNTIL THE ROOM WAS FINSHED… PLAYING THE X-BOX!" Tsubaki started.

"_AND_ YOU DID ABSULUTLEY NOTHING TO HELP TRAIN THE GUINEA PIGS! EVEN NATSU KNEW ENOUGH TO DO THE SHOPPING ONCE IN A SHI-

*in which we pause for the language to tone down as a few letters pass unnoticed*

"-TY WHILE! YOU. HAVE. DONE. NOTHING!" Erza yelled furiously at the cowering Blackstar. Maka looked unimpressed.

"Do you know Blackstar?" Harry whispered to Maka, figuring that this would explain her passive expression. She leaned towards Harry.

"Unfortunately, I also go to the DWMA. Actually, that isn't what I would call unfortunate. I would call the jerks that live in the dorms with me unfortunate. But Tsubaki is fine and I've decreed Erza fine too." She informed him. She then noticed his puzzled expression and explained it. "Shinigami-Sama has a looking glass and it kinda links to windows and places like that. Because I spend so much time hanging out there because of my Dad, I have seen enough to get an idea of what's going on. And by the way, its madness that makes your soul repel others. Crona came too to help you out with that. And too asses the Kishin's madness level." She explained. In two breaths. Quite impressively.

"Wait, I've had enough exorcisms for now. PLEASE later." Said Harry, referring to the time Natsu had tackled him and informed and angry Tsubaki that it was a western-style exorcism. Maka smiled. She must have seen it. How long she spend in Shinigami-Sama's room staring into the mirror because of her Dad, Harry didn't know.

"And by the way can we leave the perverted cat-witch behind?" she asked with a pleading expression. Harry smirked.

"No can do, I spent two hundred bucks on that phone and she would probably go to more than one unsanitary sites without any supervision." Maka pouted and stuck out her tongue of the back of Blair. Unfortunaly Blair noticed.

"Maka-Chan! Oohhhhhhh! You're back! And bigger!" she yelled rushing over to an extremely pink Maka, rubbing her sputtering head against Blair's chest rather forcibly. Harry, Tsubaki, and Erza all turned a bright pink while their other companions (yes, including Crona. Believe it or not.) Laughed their heads off. Harry was even starting to smile when a hand emerged and whacked Blair on the head with a book. She looked a little woozy and sunk to the ground as a seething Maka emerged. Seconds later, Natsu and Happy had been introduced to the concept of a Maka-Chop while Blackstar was reintroduced. Luckily (for Harry), she deemed the pinker people and Crona (she seemed rather relieved to see him laugh) an unnecessary addition to her line of victims.

"Maka!" Tsubaki motioned her over.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to go back now?"

Maka sighed. "Well, it turns out the kishin was under the school all along. Which is why Harry couldn't come before. He would have sensed it. Now, it's the safest place for meister's, weapons, and mages alike." She added, glancing at Erza and Natsu, who looked like they wanted to complain.

"We don't do you're type of magic." Erza tried to explain.

"I know, but because you also fell into this country, you're wavelength will be compatible enough to allow you to shelter at the D.W.M.A." Maka said, acting rather nonchalantly about the whole thing.

"What about Gramps? And Romeo?" Natsu finally burst out.

"They are in Mongolia, unlike us, kishins will refuse to fall into a cruise ship. Especially a leaving one." Maka explained. Blackstar whispered brokenly the words "testing" and "direction" while keeping a wary eye on Tsubaki. Erza cast a disapproving eye towards Blackstar but decided to leave him in peace. After she punched him.

"OOMMPPHHH!" Blackstar complained loudly as a fist coincided with his stomach. His face was enough to cause them all to laugh. Smiling Harry turned to Tsubaki as she began talking.

"Even though Blackstar was being a complete idiot, he was right about all the work we've put into our accommodations." Tsubaki reminded Crona. She seemed a little wary but she had plucked up her courage.

"Yeah. Here you go." Crona answered, handing her a purple cube*, the volume apparently on four square inches. He seemed happy to be included. Tsubaki tossed he cube and gave Crona a questioning look. He sighed and took the guinea pigs from her arms. He recoiled tightly and hurled the cube the mirror that served as a window and it shattered.

*I got tired of blue cubes.

"HEY!" exclaimed Erza. "THAT'S OUR WINDOW!"

Crona ignored her and she gasped as the image remained and was sucked into the cube. She rushed over but everything was as it was before they had arrived in Surrey Street. Filled with drywall. She picked up the cube and rushed over to Maka.

"WHAT THE F*CK?"

*Censored for our more polite viewers. That is, the ones that aren't already scarred for life*

"Look." Maka explained calmly, and flipped a corner off. It hung off the end and Maka was sucked in.

"Maka!" yelled Tsubaki as the cube fell onto the grass. She looked in the corner and gasped. She saw the room with Maka standing in it. Everything was as it was before except for tiny ladder rungs leading up the point that lead out. Maka climbed up the rungs and was laying in the grass in moments.

"WOAA!" Blackstar was impressed. Obviously. You could tell by his loud 'WOAA!'.

Harry was distracted and didn't notice the small steps following him. He did feel, however, the knife held by Crona stab into his neck.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **_**Cliffhanger. And I know I took a crap ton of time to upload. I promisepromisepromise to not wait as long next time. Don't listen to me. Send me a PM if I start getting lazy again. And yes, the commentary was done by jellal. To be more exact, I was felling a bit like mitsune. Or Dr. Stein. I'm also starting "everyday girl". This is kind of a fanfic placing a girl in a middle school dance, popularity problems, and a boyfriend. If you go to sky valley education center, PLEASE don't read or you might recognize the setting and I may no longer be incognito, cause I'm the main character and this is my dream!**


End file.
